


The Imperfect Set-Up

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Baekchen - Freeform, Casual drinking, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Xiuyeol - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Chanyeol is always flustered whenever he talks to their hot supervisor, Minseok. So naturally, they need to be set-up. What's the best way to bring them together? Put Baekhyun into the mix - especially when he's not needed.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: binghuo fest round two / 2020





	The Imperfect Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is my attempt at Humor. It was seriously hard because I'm used to writing darker tones of AUs but when I saw the prompt I had to get it. It was very fun despite the difficulty and I hope that it shows through. I also want to thank my lovely betas who helped me in organizing my thoughts. Lastly I hope you guys like it and hope that it makes you smile.
> 
> Prompt # : R3.013  
> Word Count : 6174

Chanyeol, a tall and handsome young fellow, looked at his computer screen as his brows crawled closer to each other and meeting in the middle. If he didn’t have a table with a keyboard in the middle that hindered him from kissing the monitor, his face would probably be making out with the screen at that moment.

“Chanyeol?” A voice called out, immediately pulling Chanyeol out of his daze from staring at the files on the computer which he was working on. The voice was stern yet a hint of worry evident in it. The taller fellow looked up to see his direct supervisor looking at him curiously, a folder hugged in his arms as his head tipped to the side.

“Ah… Y-yeah…?” Chanyeol stuttered, scrambling up to sit properly on his chair since he was already arching his back towards the damn screen as if his eyes were like flies attracted to the light. “W-what’s up?”

“There’s a few errors in your file. I marked everything that you need to revise so just re-type it and print it out. You can hand it in later if you’re still busy.” Minseok, Chanyeol’s hot supervisor, said with a smile as he put the folder on the desk and opening it to show the red marks in it.

Chanyeol silently gasped when he saw the red marks as if he’s being reprimanded by a teacher. “Uh… Oh… Ok. Sorry about that. I’ll-I’ll fix it.” Chanyeol stated as he scratched the back of his head.

Minseok, who was still smiling, nodded his head before turning to leave the flustered guy that looked like he’s been caught with a dangerous magazine in the office.

“You know… If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a masochist.”

Chanyeol could feel his eyes rolling when he heard the voice of the guy who sat at the cubicle right next to him. “You really ought to focus on your own job Baek…”

“I do, I do. But I don’t purposely mess up my work so my crush would have to personally come to me and tell me that I fucked up.” Baekhyun answered with a smirk. Leave it to the guy to make assumptions just because Chanyeol was flustered about Minseok. Or, leave it to his seatmate to notice how he particularly gets flustered  _ every time _ Minseok is there to talk to him.

“I don’t purposely mess up! And I’m not crushing on our supervisor!” Chanyeol defended, grouchily glaring at Baekhyun as if it’ll do him any good.

“Oh, hey Minseok.” Baekhyun suddenly uttered and he watched as Chanyeol’s cheeks turned red before turning around. He smiled as the guy turned back to him with a death glare, a fist ready to make contact with his face.

“I’m NoT cRuShInG oN oUr SuPeRvIsOr.” Baekhyun mocked like a little child.

Chanyeol just grumbled before looking back at his computer, ignoring the smirking man that’s already plotting for different sinister plans.

\---

“In favor of this plan, blink.” Baekhyun proudly claimed with a huge grin on his lips as he looked at his officemates and the manager that somehow got tangled into their ‘not-so-secret’ meeting.

“Tell me again why you’re all in my office?” Yixing asked, eyeing everyone as his brows met with a confused stare.

“Weren’t you even listening to what I said?” Baekhyun asked, “Never mind, let me just repeat my plan. I think, and when I think—I’m always 100% right, Chanyeol likes Minseok and I think, again I’m telling you that when I think—I’m always right, that we should do something to get them together. Now if you all agree to my plan, breathe.”

Jongdae wrinkled his forehead but took a deep sigh, nevertheless. Seeing his lover take that deep breath made Baekhyun’s smile wider. “I love that you listen to me well.” Telling it to his lover before facing the other two who seemed to have stopped breathing.

“So… Let me get this straight… Chanyeol asked you to find a way so he can date Minseok?” Yixing asked with a confused gaze. His brows tightly knit at the center of his forehead which only made Baekhyun roll his eyes. “No! But we should set them up together.”

“I don’t think we should be prying in—” Yixing started but his lover, who, for some odd reason, agreed to Baekhyun’s plan by taking a big sigh. The man, sitting on his office chair, whipped his head to look at his lover who just smiled at him.

“I think it’s a good idea. Considering how Minseok’s been looking lonely lately, I think it might be good.” Junmyeon reasoned, the essence of innocence apparent on his face while looking at his lover who couldn’t do anything but sigh.

“I’d at least thought you’d say no to this.” Yixing grumbled before shaking his head. “Whatever you guys decide… then do it. But I would really like you all to go back to work. It’s not even break time yet and you’re slacking off in the manager’s office.” Yixing stated as his hand reached up to massage his temples.

“Don’t worry boss! My job here is done!” Baekhyun said, giving a big salute before squirming his way back into the work floor. Junmyeon stepped behind the desk just when Jongdae closed their door, the poor guy pulled by his lover to leave.

“I really thought you’d say no to that.” Yixing repeated, looking at his lover who had was standing lovingly beside him. A smile of pure joy filled his face while looking at his lover who was sitting on his chair.

“Well… I’m just thinking… Minseok helped us get together so I wanted to do the same favor to him. Though I don’t know if Chanyeol is his type but maybe if they start dating then Minseok would be happy.” Junmyeon said, pinching his lover’s cheek.

A deep sigh escaped Yixing’s lips before pouting his lips at his lover. “If Minseok ever gets mad, then I’m telling him it’s all Baekhyun’s fault.”

Junmyeon simply snickered before nodding and landing his lips on his lover’s waiting ones.

\---

“Kyungja!” Baekhyun called out just before the man wearing glasses could even get into the elevator. He furrowed his brows when he felt the other pull him into the elevator before pressing the ground floor button.

“I’m headed up.” Kyungsoo answered, annoyed at the sudden and unexpected bother that is Byun Baekhyun.

“Kyungja, you usually go home with Minseok right? Tell him you can’t go home with him today.” Glaring at the man who practically dragged him into the elevator, Kyungsoo internally disregarded whatever Baekhyun said and thought if he would get into trouble with HR if he ever raised his hand to pinch the living daylights out of Baekhyun at that moment.

“You better have a good reason to be doing this because I’m not amused.” Kyungsoo said, his tone deadly while glaring at the guy who just realized the severity of the situation. Four walls + no way to escape + Kyungsoo in the same space = probable death.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Baekhyun raised his hands to defend himself and at the same time calm down the guy standing near him. “W-wait. I have a proper reason for this. We’re setting up Chanyeol and Minseok together. So maybe you can, you know, not go home with him today and let Chanyeol go with him instead?”

“What kind of fantasy are you living in? Why would you set them up when they live in the opposite direction?” Kyungsoo asked, the wrinkles in his forehead adding atop one another.

“Oh fuck.” Baekhyun let out, not realizing that the first plan he had wasn’t going to work. “Well I still have plan B all through 100.”

“Don’t you mean Z?” Kyungsoo asked absentmindedly before realizing that he had asked the wrong question.

“With Chanyeol being who he is, I need more than the alphabet to make a good plan.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before wailing for help when Kyungsoo started hitting his shoulder.

\---

The day just finished and Minseok was already on his way home with Kyungsoo and Luhan. They were waiting in front of the elevator when Baekhyun suddenly called for his attention. Looking to his left, he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae with a rigid Chanyeol standing in between the two. Even though the two were just standing there, Minseok could already feel the mischief leaking out of Baekhyun. Even though he was smiling, Minseok felt like the guy was already making plot after plot behind it.

“Are you going home now? We wanted to ask you out for a drink. I mean we haven’t been able to go out and drink lately.” Baekhyun reasoned. Minseok couldn’t really figure out what’s going on with the other, but he shook his head. “Sorry Baek… Maybe next time. I have a prior appointment, so I must get home right away. How about tomorrow? I don’t think I have any appointments right?” He asked, turning to Luhan who simply shook his head.

The way Baekhyun’s eyes lit up when Minseok asked if they can do it tomorrow made the older furrow his brows. Baekhyun must’ve really wanted him to go drinking together.

“Well, have a safe trip home hyung!” Baekhyun chirped before nudging Chanyeol with his elbow. The taller scrambled with his words, stuttering to say goodbye to Minseok. The supervisor just chuckled before nodding and bidding his goodbye. Stepping into the elevator, Baekhyun was just about to celebrate when they noticed Kyungsoo’s glare which made the three flinch.

“Kyungsoo-ya?” Luhan called. Kyungsoo didn’t stop glaring at the three as he stepped into the elevator and once he was out of sight, the three finally breathed out to release the breath they didn’t even know they were holding.

“Kyungsoo needs to lighten up.” Baekhyun grumbled about before looking at Chanyeol. “And you! How are you supposed to talk to Minseok-hyung if you’re going to act so timid!”

“We should give him a chance baby. You know how people have no backbone when they’re in front of the people they like.” Jongdae smirked at Chanyeol who immediately had something to say. “I-I… I do have a backbone!”

“Oh-hooo… You have a backbone?  _ That _ ’s what you’re gonna complain about?” Jongdae quirked one brow up before giving that infamous cat-like smile. “Not, you don’t like Minseok-hyung?”

And just then, Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he realized the guy’s wordplay. He opened his mouth to answer but only syllables left his lips and he turned into a stuttering mess. Baekhyun, who heard what his lover said, smiled along before giving two thumbs up. ”And there we have it! I told you guys! When I know I’m right, I’m right.”

“Do we… Do we really have to do this?” Chanyeol asked, brows raised as he looked at the couple.

The two just looked at each other before looking back at Chanyeol with a nod. “Of course! It’s for the prosperity of your love life man!”

“I don’t think this is any good for my love life…” Chanyeol grumbled as he looked away from the two.

"Good luck with that. Baekhyun's already part of it." Kris stated as he passed by the three.

\---

“Minseok-hyung~!” Baekhyun called in a sing-song tone.

Looking up from his desk, Minseok had a questioning look on his face at the sudden appearance of the other. “Yes?”

“Well Chanyeol looks like he needs help with some documents, and I told him he should have asked you about it. He went to the staff room ‘cause he didn’t want to disturb you but he sure looks like he needs help.” Baekhyun stated in a sing-song tone with some dramatic effects for flavor.

Minseok couldn’t help but raise his brows as a smirk tugged along his lips. “You really need to work on your excuses Baek.”

“What? I’m telling the truth. You never know he might already be crying because of the documents.” Baekhyun shrugged, as he turned around before stopping at the doorway. “He did look crushed today. So, I thought it would be better if you checked on him. You know… as the supervisor and all that.”

Minseok watched as the snarky fella left his office before taking a sigh. He clicked his tongue before standing up from his chair. “I can’t believe Baekhyun is making me do this.” He whispered to himself before heading out. He looked around the work floor to check if Chanyeol wasn’t there and he immediately saw Baekhyun shaking his head with a frown while pointing at Chanyeol’s chair.

Minseok could only roll his eyes as he headed to the staff room to check on Chanyeol and lo-and-behold the guy was actually there! He could see the slump on Chanyeol’s shoulders while sitting at the table, reading some documents, and muttering to himself.

“Need a hand?” Minseok offered, stepping closer to the younger who was busy with his papers.

“Ah! You surprised me!” Chanyeol gasped as his hand immediately found itself clutching on his chest. A deep sigh escaped his lips when he realized that it was only Minseok. “I thought it was Baekhyun trying to shock me to death again.”

Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled a chair to sit beside Chanyeol. “Well aren’t you glad it’s me?”

“O-of course…” Chanyeol answered with a smile and a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Aiya... you still haven't finished your paperwork Chanyeol-hyung?" Tao asked, looking at the two who were silently discussing the contents of the documents on the table.

"I kind... of... got stuck." Chanyeol stated and the younger just laughed. "Well, you should be glad Minseok-hyung is here!"

Just as Tao was about to leave, he noticed that there were two heads protruding by the entrance. "What are you two doing?" Tao asked, looking at Baekhyun and Jongdae. Baekhyun immediately put his pointer finger on his lips, shushing Tao.

The youngest just followed what they were looking at before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Kris-ge is right. You're making Chanyeol's life miserable. Thank the stars we're in a different department. Xing-ge is probably having headaches after headaches because of you."

Baekhyun simply shoo'd the guy away by waving his hand. He was not pleased to listen to the guy's ramblings, even if most of it were true.

Meanwhile, the two were unaware that there were prying eyes watching them at the doorway to the staffroom. Or if they were aware, they didn't really want to acknowledge them.

“Look at them!” Baekhyun whispered, or at least he thought he was whispering. Jongdae smiled at his lover before glancing back at the two people at the table. “If they do get together, I’m calling dibs on best man position.”

“Eh? Why?! I’m the one who came up with the idea.” Baekhyun reasoned, standing up as he stomped on the ground.

“Just because you started it, doesn’t mean you’re Chanyeol’s best friend. I mean… Between us I’m closer to him.” Jongdae smirked at his lover who was obviously fuming at his nonsense. Though he’s just trying to tease Baekhyun, he couldn’t believe that his lover would fall victim to his teasing. He couldn’t help but chuckle while looking at Baekhyun lovingly as he was fuming and reasoning with him when in truth, he just wants Baekhyun’s full attention since the guy has been too concentrated on his plans for other people’s love life.

He’s glad that Baekhyun was trying to get people together but he also wants his lover to provide him with attention.

Looking at Baekhyun, Jongdae couldn’t help but think of how cute his lover is. No matter what he’s doing, he still finds him adorable and he could help but grab Baekhyun’s hand before giving him a quick peck on his lips which successfully shut up the other.

“T-that’s…”

“Unfair?” Jongdae asked with a smile but Baekhyun pouted and with a quick blush he answered, “too quick…”

“If you two are just going to argue and flirt, would you mind doing it away from the staff room?!” Chanyeol suddenly clicked his tongue at the two who were already enjoying staring at each other’s eyes, unmindful of the stares from everyone around them.

“Well… the boss called us out so let’s go!” Baekhyun stated with a wide grin while Jongdae just chuckled leaving an exhausted Chanyeol and a laughing Minseok in the staffroom.

\---

“Cheers!” Everyone exclaimed as their glasses clinked with joyful cheers. Bottles of beer and soju all over the table as Yixing overlooked them at the very edge of the table since he was the one paying. To his right was Junmyeon, who was sitting beside Chen, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, while to his left was Minseok who sat beside Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun.

“Wah! We finally get to relax!” Baekhyun complained as he chugged down a beer.

“It’s not like you’ve been working anyway.” Yixing commented which earned a collective laughter from everyone around the table.

"Did Kris congratulate you yet? The guy's been looking for you when he heard that we closed the deal." Minseok stated, looking at their manager who seemed to look exhausted.

"Mm... He sent me a text about it. Luhan apologized that he couldn't come and Tao said he still had a few paperwork to work on." Yixing answered and Minseok nodded his head in understanding.

Yixing’s team finally closed the deal that they were working on so he’s now treating his team to a drinking party. He smiled as he looked at everyone especially at his lover who only looked at him before touching his hand. “You did great, Yixing.”

“You did great too, team leader.” Yixing turned his hand to squeeze Junmyeon’s hand before lifting it to his lips and kissing it. His dimple made an appearance which made Junmyeon smile at him lovingly.

“Aigooo… There they go again, living in their own world. What’s with that?” Sehun complained before clicking his tongue together with Jongin. “Ah leave them! That’s just how people in a relationship are! They don’t have a sense of shame in front of single people.”

“You two really ought to keep it to yourselves! Get a room! Get a room!” Baekhyun teased while cuddling close to Jongdae who has his arm over Baekhyun’s waist.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Yixing commented as he rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun just fluttered his eyes before turning all his attention towards his true target. “So… how’s it going between you and the crush?” Baekhyun mumbled to Chanyeol who simply looked away, trying his best not to get caught into Baekhyun’s trap. But he should know better than to irk the other.

“Oh! Minseok-hyung! Chanye—” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol immediately poked his side which made him yelp. Meanwhile, the one he called was already looking at them with raised brows. “Yeah?”

“Ah… Well… I wanted to have another toast. To thank you for helping me a lot at work.” Chanyeol said with a wide grin on his face.

The others, who were obviously well informed of the progress of their relationship thanks to Baekhyun’s nonstop continuous plans and reporting efforts that have been announced every hour of their office life— which somehow makes everyone wonder if he ever gets his work done or if it just magically appears somewhere in his desk all done and finished. They think it’s Jongdae doing it but the guy wouldn’t admit it.

“Oh… well… uh… sure.” Minseok stuttered into a smile as he raised his glass but since the two were too far apart, Chanyeol went over to Minseok’s side to share a toast and a bottoms up. Everyone could feel Baekhyun’s squeal even though the guy was sitting quietly, albeit the shit-eating grin on his face, at his side of the table.

“Okay! Another shot!” Baekhyun exclaimed and everyone just went along with him.

More than a few shots and beer later, Minseok excused himself to head over to the restroom along with Junmyeon to empty out their bladders. Somehow, the topic of conversation suddenly shifted to Chanyeol while the guy was busy looking at his phone.

“So, how’s it going with Minseok-hyung? Finally confessed yet?” It was Jongdae this time, with his brows wiggling and that teasing cat smile that resembles the Cheshire cat from Alice in the Wonderland. It was foolish to say that Chanyeol didn’t panic because if anything, the way he flinched and the way he stuttered like a fool was an obvious indication that he was suddenly put under the spotlight without wanting to.

“Ohh… Look at him acting all flustered!” Sehun teased, joining in the mix while Jongin giggled right beside him. “Hyung, you don’t have to keep it a secret. C’mon, tell us!”

“You guys should leave the guy alone. Plus, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s not here.” Kyungsoo suddenly cut into the conversation which seemed to be a good idea at first until Baekhyun used it against him.

“Oh! So, it’s better to ask him about Minseok-hyung when he’s here? Should we ask if they’d go on dates? Or if he already confessed?” Baekhyun smirked at the guy who immediately darted his eyes at Chanyeol.

Though Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol’s flustered eyes begging him to help he couldn’t help but clear his throat and take a sip of his beer before saying, “No… That’s… That’s even worse.”

“Thought so!” Baekhyun triumphantly snickered before facing Chanyeol. “When are you even planning to confess to Minseok-hyung?”

“Why do you want them to be together so badly Baek?” Yixing suddenly asked, earning the attention of everyone.

“Well, who doesn’t want their friend to be happy right?” Baekhyun suddenly looks at Chanyeol who flinched when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes concentrated on him again. “I can see how much you two have gotten close after working on this project. Plus! You practically flirt with him every time you get a chance to… well… actually Minseok-hyung flirts with you whenever he gets a chance to. But that’s beside the point! My point is… you deserve to be happy.”

“What if Minseok-hyung doesn’t feel the same?” Yixing asked.

“I mean… I know there’s a possibility too… but I want them to be happy. Just like what you and Junmyeon have because no matter how happy you two are you won’t be as happy as me because I’m in a relationship with the most amazing man in existence. So…”

“Baekhyun.”

“Fine! What do you think Chanyeol?”

“Oh… wait a minute. I forgot to ask about this but… is Minseok-hyung even single?” Jongin suddenly questioned and almost everyone around the table looked at Jongin for his question.

“What? He  _ is  _ single… right?” Jongin confirmed, looking at Baekhyun with raised brows. “I mean… you wouldn’t be setting them up together if he wasn’t right?”

Baekhyun tried to cover his nervousness with a laugh but it was horribly obvious that he was trying his best to cover up. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed his throat, Baekhyun glanced at his lover to ask for a bit of help.

“Well… we can ask Minseok-hyung now, can’t we?” Jongdae answered which made everyone else’s jaws drop.

“Ask me what?” Minseok asked, coming back to sit on his chair just right after his bathroom break.

“Oh! Hyung! You’re back…” Jongdae smiled as he glanced at Baekhyun. “Well… I… actually… we… all wanted to know. If you’re single?”

Anticipation to listen was something that Minseok didn’t know their team could do. So seeing them most of them looking at him with desperation in their eyes made him feel pressured to answer. “Well… That’s…”

Minseok stopped, eyes looking at someone else’s before smiling and shaking his head. “That’s a secret.”

Collective complaints resounded around the table and Minseok just triumphantly giggled to himself. Maybe Baekhyun was right after all. Games are fun to play, especially when you’re winning. “But… so… how about Chanyeol?”

Minseok couldn’t help but look at Baekhyun, who had immediately covered his lips upon spilling his thoughts. “What about him?” Minseok asked, wondering.

Baekhyun was already sending signals to both his lover and the youngest members of their team. Hoping with all his luck that they’d at least try to help him.

“Because… Chanyeol-hyung is…” Sehun started, eyes shifting from Jongdae to Jongin, hoping that at least one of them would try to continue it with a reason that does make sense. “Chanyeol-hyung is…”

“Chanyeol-hyung is looking for someone to go with him to… uh… to….” Jongin continued, looking at Jongdae with pleading eyes before noticing that Chanyeol was looking away from them. Well, who wouldn’t? Anyone would definitely try their best to look away and pretend they didn’t know the group if they were already embarrassing them in front of the person they like.

“To go with him to the convenience store! Because it looks like he forgot to buy stuff and he’s scared to do it alone so he was asking—” “Begging us!” Baekhyun squeaked in the middle of the sentence, “Begging us to go with him. Right Chanyeol?”

And now that Jongdae has finally shifted the conversation to Chanyeol, everyone’s eyes were now concentrated on him. The look on his face said it all – he was afraid of what Minseok might say. Or so they thought.

“Uhhh… not really—ouch!” Baekhyun glared at him after the pinch, making sure that if he ever opens his mouth to rat him out then there’ll be a price to pay. And oh, Baekhyun would definitely make him pay.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chanyeol looked back to Minseok before nodding. He didn’t really trust his mouth to answer without sarcasm invading his tone as he looked at the guy who was practically throwing him death glares.

“Well that’s lucky… I need to buy some stuff too. I can go with you since it looks like the others already have plans. Right?” Minseok asked, looking around at the people around before facing Kyungsoo who has been eerily quiet all this time.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok called out but the guy was already head down on his arms atop the table with his drunken mind mumbling words that didn’t make any sense.

“Ah! Kyungsoo-hyung, I told you not to drink this!” Sehun complained, whining as he clicked his tongue.

Looking at the drink Minseok just chuckled before shaking his head. “Leave it to Kyungsoo to drink more than he should. Well… I guess I’ll have to bring him home.”

“Oh… uh… then…” Chanyeol started but he was immediately cut off by Minseok. “Is it alright if we bring him home first? His house is somewhere near the area.” Minseok uttered, looking at Chanyeol who immediately nodded at him.

“Sure. Let me help you with that.” Chanyeol chimed as he helped Minseok usher the drunk Kyungsoo out of the restaurant.

“Well… that was a success.” Junmyeon smiled, looking at everyone.

“It wasn’t part of the plan but yes! I declare this a success!” Baekhyun managed to call out, raising a glass to celebrate. Though completely baffled at what just happened, the others raised their glasses and continued to drink the night away. Meanwhile Yixing looked at Junmyeon with a meaningful gaze. Eyes begging him but Junmyeon simply smiled before placing his pointer finger on his lips.

\---

"And then what happened?" Eager eyes looked at Chanyeol while they all gathered inside Yixing's office, AGAIN. And this time, even the members of the other department, namely Kris, Luhan and Tao, were also dragged into the whole mess.

"W-well... I asked him if he wanted to eat together today... so... we're having lunch together." Chanyeol stated, earning praised approving praises from everyone.

"Great! You finally grew a backbone!" Jongdae praised while patting Chanyeol's shoulder.

Sehun and Jongin were already discussing ideas with Baekhyun while Kris headed towards his tall friend. "I'm rooting for you to get through this whole thing. Especially with him doing all the planning."

"At least help me find a way out of this Hyung." Chanyeol grumbled but the older just laughed at his comment.

"Okay, listen up my people! We're going to make sure that Chanyeol and Minseok's lunch won't happen!" Baekhyun suddenly announced, making everyone turn to him with wide eyes.

"Why would you sabotage that? I thought we're trying to get them together?" Tao suddenly asked, looking as confused as everyone save for Sehun and Jongin who helped Baekhyun come up with this newfound idea.

"Tsk, tsk. This is why you're single, Tao! Think about it! If their lunch date becomes successful then they'll just have lunch together day after day after day after day!" Baekhyun reasoned.

"And? Isn't that a good thing?" Luhan asked, this time, glancing at the younger ones who were shaking their heads.

"Hyung... how many people eat together during lunch break... You and Kyungsoo-hyung are always eating with him so he'll just think that he can bring Chanyeol-hyung with you guys to eat. No progress after that!" Sehun explained, making the others nod albeit confusion still present in their faces.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kris asked, raising his brows at them.

"Of course! How else is he going to successfully date Minseok-hyung if he's placed in the friendzone? He needs to have a date with hyung without Luhan-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung!" Jongin reasoned which made a lot more sense now.

"So we need to make sure that the lunch together won't happen but we should give Chanyeol the opportunity to ask him out for dinner right?" Jongdae asked which brought a bright smile on his lover's face. 

"Ah! Really, this is why I love you! You get me so well." Baekhyun praised Jongdae with a pinch on his cheek, getting a kiss on his hand just then. "So here's the plan!"

Baekhyun explained the plan which earned rolling eyes and shaking heads. But they all know that at the end of the day Baekhyun's orders will be final and it will be followed through and through. As the hours passed, lunch was finally upon them. Minseok was looking for Chanyeol but the guy was suddenly out of sight. "Baek... where did Chanyeol go?"

"Ah! Yixing-hyung asked him to go with Sehun and Jongin to do some field work. Why?" Baekhyun asked.

"Ohhh... Alright. Can you let me know when he comes back?" Minseok asked, looking up to see Luhan and Kyungsoo waiting for him by the elevators.

"Mm! I'll be sure to tell him." Baekhyun answered as he watched Minseok head over to his best friends to leave.

"It's a success! Now we just need to make sure that Chanyeol arrives just when lunch break is almost over." Baekhyun smirked.

It was precisely 5 minutes before the end of lunch break when Chanyeol finally got out of the elevator to enter their work floor. He immediately saw Minseok standing by his chair while Baekhyun was talking to him.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't make it to lunch. I tried to finish the fieldwork as soon as possible but I got held up." Chanyeol stated, glancing at Baekhyun who was pretending to know nothing. Minseok could see that the taller rushed to get there. The beads of sweat falling from Chanyeol's face was a clear indication of it alongside his gasping.

"It's not a problem... How about having dinner together instead? Luhan and Kyungsoo said they wanted to check out this restaurant. Would you like to come?" Minseok suggested and Chanyeol immediately smiled at him. "Sure! I'd love to go."

Minseok excused himself and when he was already out of earshot, Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Congratulations on getting a proper date with hyung!" Baekhyun smiled, pride apparent on his face.

"What do you mean? Isn't Luhan-hyung and Kyungsoo going too?" Chanyeol asked, looking at the smaller who carried a mischievous smile on his face. "Are they?"

\---

“Argh! I can’t believe he decided to call in sick today!” Baekhyun complained, raising his trembling fist into the air as if planning to punch someone in the face. Or probably hoping that Chanyeol was there to receive that punch instead.

“Well… who knew he had a weak immune system.” Minseok stated, passing by Baekhyun’s small cubicle. “He did bring me home after we ate. So I think he got caught in the rain on his way home.”

“Doesn’t matter. How was your night together hyung?” Baekhyun smiled, expectant eyes looking at his boss who was already busy shaking his head. “We ate, talked about stuff and then... we headed home. The rain was getting stronger and we didn’t have an umbrella so we headed home right after eating.”

“Aww… Such a wasted opportunity.” Baekhyun whispered which only made Minseok giggle.

“I wouldn’t really say that.” Minseok giggled before leaving.

Jongdae was fortunate enough to see the glimmer in Baekhyun’s face when Minseok left. He could see his lover’s eyes shining in pure thrill. “I know that look. We’re gonna have to head over to Yixing-hyung’s office aren’t we?”

And no sooner than the words escaped his lips, did Baekhyun pull him into Yixing’s office where Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Luhan were luckily present.

“I think Minseok-hyung and Chanyeol are finally moving things along perfectly! Now here’s the next thing we need to do!”

\---

“Ok! I think it’s about time we belt out the numbered plan!” Baekhyun exclaimed, clapping his hands to earn the people’s attention. Yixing looked exhausted as he looked away while they were all in his office, AGAIN. “This needs to end with them dating one another by the end of the day!”

Junmyeon just giggled at the side while looking at Jongdae praising his lover. Luhan and Kris were standing at the side, listening to the discussion. Jongin, Sehun and Tao, who were called into the office, were now standing together in anticipation and Kyungsoo sitting at the side trying his best to get away from his whole mess. 

“If only Chanyeol isn’t such a wuss this would’ve been done a long time ago.” Sehun grumbled as he scowled. Jongin simply chuckled as he nodded at Sehun, “What’s the next plan hyung? You have so many plans!”

"More like we should be worried because he has so many plans. He knows he's setting us up for failure." Tao rolled his eyes as he looked at Baekhyun who just clicked his tongue.

“Okay, now listen carefully…” Baekhyun started but Kyungsoo stood from his chair. “No, no, you’re not allowed to leave yet! You need to listen to my plan!”

Baekhyun was persistent and so Kyungsoo had to stay and listen though truth be told, he was tired of the guy’s idiocy. He simply shook his head as he listened.

The rest of the day passed quickly and when they were about to ask Minseok out again, Kyungsoo managed to snatch him first to leave the office and head home together.

Reaching Minseok’s apartment, the two entered and Kyungsoo sat by the table. “Would you like some tea Kyungsoo-yah?” Minseok called out and the other gladly accepted.

“So… how was your meeting today?” Minseok asked, smiling at his best friend before placing the cup of tea in front of him.

“A total mess. If Baekhyun actually put all that effort into his work, then I think Yixing-hyung’s life would be much better if not easier.” Kyungsoo stated, making Minseok giggle. “He came up with another ridiculous plan to get you and Chanyeol together. If he wasn’t absent today, I’m sure Baekhyun would have done something for today again.”

“He always misplaces that energy to the wrong places.” Minseok snickers before beaming at the man that came out of their room.

“When are you guys telling them anyway?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Minseok and the guy that walked behind him.

Minseok sighed in a cute hum when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders before he felt lips on his cheek. He gladly smiled before looking up at his lover who smiled back at him. “We’re still enjoying their plans. Maybe when Yixing finally approves that vacation leave I applied for, then we’ll tell them.”

“Or until he begs us to say so.” Chanyeol giggled as he sat beside his lover who only smiled back at him.

“Fair deal. Junmyeon seems to be enjoying it too.” Kyungsoo chuckled along with the two who intertwined their fingers together.

“Of course. He’s still upset that Yixing didn’t tell him that he knew about us. So now he’s making sure that Yixing doesn’t expose us to the others too. He’s calling it his mini revenge.” Minseok stated and alongside his words were laughter that filled the room.

Maybe when Yixing finally approves that leave for Minseok then Baekhyun would finally leave him be and stop trying to get Chanyeol and him together. But that’ll be for another time. For now, the lovers are having fun and they sure are enjoying this game as it progresses. Wondering, with excitement, what Baekhyun would do for the next time.


End file.
